The Panther
by jasminefiregreen
Summary: She wished it wouldn't happen again, but fate never listens or cares about what people wish. Then again, maybe it did. Maybe she was supposed to be captured by Viscount Druitt. Maybe she was fated to come to the Phantomhive Manor and work for Ciel. Maybe she was suppose to meet Sebastian. OCxSebastian
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters. I only own my tea and my OC Catrina. Thanks for reading :)**

**- Jasmine Fire Green**

I am so utterly stupid. He looked nice and wealthy. Someone who has morals; someone with a sense of responsibility. Turns out appearances are not to be trusted. He never even told me his name, that should have been the first clue. However, I was cold and hungry and he offered a solution to all my problems. He asked me to stay at his manor and I said yes. Three weeks later and I'm in a cage again. Being sold off to the highest bidder. The only thing that was different this time around was that there was someone else in the cage with me. I sniffed the air and I smelled the boy. He smelled of the same drug that was used on me and something else; something darker.

I sat and waited looking at the faces entering the room. They had blindfolded me and put a curtain over the cage, but even with it on I could see their faces clearly. They had masks on and looked rather regal. They smiled and talked excitedly. I felt a stirring in the cage and looked next to me. The boy was disguised as a girl and he pulled it off very well. His gray-blue hair was in pigtails and he was in a pink ruffled dress. I would've been fooled by his disguise if I hadn't smelled his pheromones. I would guess he was about 13 or 14, just a boy. I glared at the man who stood on stage with us. I wasn't going to let a mere child be thrown into the human trafficking ring. I was going to get this boy out of here, no matter what it costs.

The crowd quieted and turned their attention the the bastard blond on the stage. I saw the boy's eyes open and my eyebrows rose in surprise. One of the boy's eyes had the symbol of a faustian contract. I buried my surprise and turned my attention the blond as he gestured to the cage the boy and I were in. "And now, what you've all been waiting for: tonight's crown jewels." The curtain was raised from the cage. I'm sure they will make a lovely decoration or pets. You can keep them whole and healthy or sell them for parts. The little robin," He gestured to the boy, " has two different eye colors, but to a collector it adds to her unique attraction." He then moved their attention towards me, "This little kitten is well trained and will serve to be a great pet. Her sparkling emerald eyes can enchant any man. The bidding will start momentarily." A girl came up behind us and took off our blindfolds.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of this." I whispered to the boy. He might have a contract with a demon, but he still might be worried. The boy turned to me and looked at me with surprise. I looked away from the boy and turned my attention to the bastard who was selling us. I growled at the man and he turned to me. He snapped his fingers and someone behind me poked me with something hot and sharp. It seared my skin and I felt my eyes tearing up. I held in my scream as the pain started to overwhelm me. The edges of my vision started to turn black and the last thing I saw were the candles going out.

I woke up in a soft fluffy bed, the kind of bed that I haven't slept in for decades. My happiness was cut short when I smelled it. A demon, a very powerful demon. I just hope whoever the demon is that he friendly...well, not murderous. I thought about the faustian symbol on that boy's eye, but why am I here? I tried to move out of the bed when a pain went shooting up my spine. My body trembled and I layed back down on the bed. I slowly felt around my back with my hand until I felt a bandage. I thought back to when I blacked out and I remember someone poked me with something. My guess was that they used a hot poker to sear my skin, either way I wasn't going to be able to move very much.

I looked around the room that I was in. The room seemed like it belonged to a noble, there was hardwoods and decor fit for a queen. If the boy did bring me here than he was probably a noble, normally I would be comfortable with this, but the last noble I trusted tried to sell me off. I would have to leave here as soon as possible, I frowned, but I can't do that with my wound.

"What is the little kitten thinking about?" A voice said from a shadow by the door. I cringed in disgust at the pet name. I sniffed the air and the demon smell was practically suffocating me. I wrinkled my nose at the strong smell.

"Nothing that is of your concern." I told the demon and it stepped out of the shadows. He was tall with raven colored hair that framed his face. His eyes glowed pink in the dark and it was quite a sight. He smirked at me.

"Well, it may not be of my concern, but is certainly the concern of my Lord." I thought of the little boy that was in the cage of me. The one with the faustian symbol and I felt a wave of concern.

"Is he alright?" I asked coldly, hiding my concern. The demon raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself. My Master has requested your presence." I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I can't walk." His smirk got even wider and I felt a chill go down my spine. He stepped toward me and I scouted away from him even though it made me wince in pain.

"If I couldn't do this meaningless task for my Master then what kind of butler would I be?" He took a step and then he was in front of me. I winced at his closeness and he picked me up. I tried to struggle, but one sharp pain from my back made me complacent. He ran with me in his arms through the halls while I glared at him. I didn't like being touched especially without my consent. He finally stopped when we reached a large oak door. He knocked three times on the door and a voice from inside granted him permission to enter.

There was a large wooden desk and book shelves all around the room. The boy that was in the cage with me was sitting behind the desk. His hair was short, but fell slightly in his eyes. He wore an eyepatch, probably to hide his contract mark. Judging by his clothes and the rooms he was noble. The butler set me down in a chair opposite of the boy. I held my head high even though I was furious at being carried. The boy folded his hands on his desk and looked me in the eyes. I met his gaze and after a few minutes he smirked.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive." He gestured towards the butler, "And this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis." An Earl, so I was right, an Earl with a demon butler.

"My name is Catrina." I said coldly. "Why have you brought me here?"

"The Queen wishes to know your involvement in the Jack the Ripper case." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who's Jack the Ripper? And what does it have to do with me, if you don't mind my asking?" Ciel's eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't know about Jack the Ripper?" I shook my head, "It's been all over the newspapers, how have you not noticed?" My eyes darkened slightly in irritation, but then I realized that he didn't know.

"I've been in Druitt's 'care' for about a month." I said quickly and looked down at my barefeet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." The Earl apologized and I looked up at him. He seemed to have sympathy in his eyes and something else that looked like understanding.

"It's fine, you couldn't have known." I smiled at the young Lord, no need to upset someone who let me sleep on a bed.

"Can you tell me about it, the information is important to the case." I sighed, but nodded.

"I had been living on the streets for some time when I met Viscount Druitt. He found me huddled in the streets shivering from hunger and tiredness. He seemed like a nice man and when he offered me food and shelter, I accepted." I paused and looked at Ciel, "Do I have to go on?" Ciel shook his head and I relaxed.

"I'm sorry for what has happened to you and I would like to offer you a job in the manor's staff." I looked at the Earl in surprise.

"Why would you do that? You don't know me, I'm a stranger." I asked him with a furrowed brow. He smirked mischievously at me.

"Consider it a favor. Besides it would be nice to have some extra help around the manor, wouldn't you agree Sebastian?" I blinked in surprise at the butler's name. I had forgotten that the demon was still in the room; he was so quiet.

"Of course my Lord." The butler agreed. I thought about the offer and the advantages it would have. I would have a bed to sleep on and food to eat. The only downside was the demon and I could live with that.

I smiled at the Earl, "I accept the job offer." Ciel smirked and gestured to Sebastian.

"Could you please escort Catrina to her room?" He asked him and I immediately backed away from Sebastian. I gave a pleading look to Ciel.

"Can I not be carried this time?" I asked the butler and Ciel.

"Of course, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Sebastian said and I instantly relaxed. Sebastian came towards me and instead of picking me up, he wrapped an arm around me and supported some of my weight. His closeness made me tense, but his aura was slightly more comfortable now.

**Later that Night**

"That was out of character for you, my Lord. You could've just let Scotland Yard to deal with her." Sebastian questioned Ciel as he readied him for bed.

"Did you see her back?" Sebastian smirked at his little Master, he was learning.

"Ahh, you mean the brand?"

"She has the same mark that I have. I wasn't going to let someone like that fall into the hands of the idiots at Scotland Yard." Ciel explain with a calculating look.

"You always have a strategy don't you, Master?"

"This is a cruel world and those who don't take advantage of their pawns will lose. And I don't intend to lose this game of chess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slow updates, but I'll be trying to update this and all my stories once a week. Thanks for reading~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters.**

_**It was dark and cold. I heard footsteps coming toward the cage and I shivered in fear. They were laughing and talking happily. I heard one talking about the final sacrifice and I turned to the small boy next to me. He was strong at first, but they all break eventually. I felt a pang of sympathy for the boy, I had heard the men talking about him. He was to be the sacrificial lamb that summoned the demon. These men knew nothing about demons, they don't come when called or take the commands of useless men like these. Their souls were revolting and only the tasteless would want them. I looked into the boy's lifeless eyes and noticed a spark. A spark of life that might be worth saving. The others were long gone, but if there was one that still had the will to live…then there was one worth saving. I went to move closer to the boy when I heard a revolting voice, "Kitten, come here little kitten." I tried to move away from the entrance to the cage, but the man grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from safety.**_

I shot out of bed gasping for air. _I'm not there, I escaped. _I repeated to myself until the fear faded away. I sighed and collapsed back onto the bed. I was absolutely pathetic, demons are never supposed to be afraid. They are supposed to be strong and unfeeling. I was weak and emotional. I even let myself be captured my humans. I ran a hand through my hair and winced when one of my curls snagged on my fingernail. I looked at my nails and frowned; they were in dire need of trimming and my hair couldn't be much better.

I tried sitting up on the bed and sighed in relief. My back wasn't causing me any pain and that was something to be grateful for. I slowly dragged myself out of the most comfortable bed I have ever slept on and walked to the vanity. I cringed at my reflection and wondered how Viscount Druitt intended to sell me. My curls were matted and went to my chest in a tangled mess. My green eyes were dull and had bags under them the size of grapes. My body was scarred and littered with bruises. Even my tan skin had turned an unhealthy white.

I thought about what appearance I wanted to have and pictured it in my mind. There was a surge of power rushing through me. I opened my eyes and saw that my skin was back to it's tan color. My hair was down to my shoulders again and no longer knotted together. The bags under my eyes seemed to disappear and my eyes had their spark back. I smiled at my reflection and decided it was time to greet the young boy again.

I frowned when I thought of him. He seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't remember why. I shook off my thoughts and glanced around the room. There was a maid uniform on the dresser and I thought back to what Ciel had said about the position in his household. I have never been a maid, but I seemed rather simple. You change the linens, lay out the table, attend to guests, and clean up.

I slipped the uniform on and tied on the apron. It was a little loose, but I would do for now. I left the room and started to search for the Butler. I found him after searching for a few minutes. He was in the kitchen baking scones with inhuman speed. His lips twitched and I figured he knew I was standing there.

"A demon butler…" His didn't turn around, so I leaned against the doorway.

"A weak kitten." He replied with humor in his voice. I smirked at his attempt to insult me.

"A crow in a suit." He turned around and his eyes were slightly pink.

"Is there I point to this? I have other tasks I need to attend to." He asked with irritation.

"Yep, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Your master gave me a position in his household, but I have no idea what my chores are." I explained and Sebastian sighed.

"The others were supposed to inform you." He deftly took the scones out of the oven and turned towards me. He took a list out of his pocket and handed it to me. "This is a list of your tasks, I'm sure you will be able to handle it." He said smugly and I took the list from him. I left the kitchen and then took a look at the list.

The chores were simple; changing linens, setting tables, and making the manor orderly. I smiled, _this will be easy! _I started with changing the linens in the bedrooms. I figured I was up pretty early because I hadn't seen anybody else beside the crow in the manor. I straightened up the guest rooms and went to wash the linens. When I was finally done with the tasks assigned to me it was barely even light out. I sighed and went in search of Sebastian. I found him in the library sorting the books this time. I took notice of his appearance this time.

Every hair was in perfect place. His bangs hung over one eye and his pale skin was flawless. He was tall, slim, and prowled around with grace. I had to give him respect though, it was rare to see someone like him working for his food. Crow demons were at the top of the social ladder in hell. Respected for their massive power and their elegant tastes. I never thought I would see one working as a butler. Panther demons were low on the food chain and tended to work for the more powerful demons. We got the scraps of the more powerful demons like Sebastian. I hadn't realized I was staring until Sebastian chuckled.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked in an amused voice and I smirked.

"Just wondering why such a powerful demon is the guard dog of a little boy?" I asked lazily and his eyes sharpened. He turned towards me and started to walk closer to me.

"I'm wondering how a demon gets caught by a human." _Ouch, there goes the rest of my pride, _I thought back to the cage, _not that I had much left. _I decided not to answer him and looked around. The library wasn't as big as a normal manor's would be and I frowned. The whole house seemed like a miniature version of Viscount Druitt's manor. _That didn't make sense. The Phantomhives seemed to be higher in society than Druitt is. _I looked back at the demon with a raised eyebrow.

"This isn't Master Ciel's manor, is it?" I asked and he nodded.

"It's his townhouse. His manor is in the country and that's where you will be working. We were only in London to solve the Jack the Ripper case." Sebastian explained.

"So, who was Jack the Ripper?" I asked Sebastian and he frowned at me.

"Your friend, Viscount Druitt." My eyes widened and I frowned.

"When did the murders occur?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell," I cut him off.

"It's important, when did the murders happen?" I asked him again and he noticed my expression. He told me the dates and I sighed. "Viscount Druitt isn't the killer." I told his calmly.

Sebastian's eyebrows rose, "How do you know that?" I grimaced.

"I know that because he was 'teaching' me those days." I told him bitterly.

"I'm terribly sorry you had to go through that." He tried to console me and I laughed.

"Don't worry, I've been through worse and I know that you don't have feelings. No need to pretend with your own kind." He nodded.

"I'll inform the Master of this if he asks. Until then you will wait in the room you woke in. I will come get you when it is time to serve the Master and his guests tea." He dismissed me and I went back into my room.

I lied down in the bed for a few minutes until my brain became overwhelmed with thoughts. _If Viscount Druitt isn't the killer than who is? Even in my captivity I heard talk of Jack the Ripper. A brutal killer who tears apart his victims and didn't leave behind any evidence. _I thought about the killer for a while until I slipped into a light slumber.


End file.
